


The Way You Look Tonight

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy loves Riza in both a dress and a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Royai Day, yay! Follow up to [Strangeness and Charm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338577), but you don’t have to read that story to get this one. This particular piece is inspired by [one of the omakes](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4fz3nKGpI1rwyy9so1_1280.jpg) from Volume 16 of the manga in which Riza dresses in a suit! XD Title comes from the song _The Way You Look Tonight_ by Frank Sinatra and Michael Bublé who later did a cover of that song.

“I have to say, this is good fish,” Roy complimented, taking another bite of it.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Riza said, “especially since I don’t cook it too often.”  
  
Tonight Roy dropped by at Riza’s apartment and they were having a romantic dinner together, the both of them in their formal attire—he wore a suit while Riza had on a short-sleeved black gown. This wasn’t the first time he saw Riza in a dress; he’d already seen her in one several occasions before they started their relationship, but it was lovely to see her wearing one just for him.   
  
Once they finished eating, the two sipped wine and held a short conversation that mostly involved work and any news they had. The radio was turned on, classical music playing in the background. He thought that made this evening more romantic. Earlier Roy spotted Hayate sleeping on the couch, so he was glad the dog hadn’t disturbed them throughout their dinner. Everything was going as planned.   
  
“Has Falman called recently?” Riza asked and stole a sip of the wine.  
  
“We still speak together through the phone, yes. His son Gregory’s fourth birthday is coming up next week.”  
  
“That soon? It’s been a while since we saw him.”  
  
“It has. I bet he’s grown so big now.”   
  
The two fell silent for a moment. Roy caught Riza lowering her eyes, appearing to be deep in thought. She then spoke.   
  
“This is going to sound strange, but the next time we’re together can I dress in your suit?”   
  
Taken aback by the question, Roy almost choked while drinking. “Why do you ask that?”  
  
Riza remained quiet when she pulled out from her chair and approached Roy by sitting on his lap and wrapping an arm around his neck. Before he could repeat his question, she had her lips sealed onto his; Roy found himself being fine if she didn’t answer him immediately.   
  
“For a while, I had been wondering what it feels like to wear your clothes,” Riza finally said. “I understand, though, if you don’t want me to.”   
  
At that instant, the image of Riza wearing one of his suits flashed in Roy’s mind and made him grin in anticipation. It was unusual to hear her suggesting that, but he wasn’t going to complain.  
  
“Of course you can. I’ll come visit your place again and I’ll bring a suit for you to wear.”  
  
A small smile appeared on Riza’s face. “I would like that very much,” she said and they kissed. Already Roy looked forward to seeing Riza in his clothes, but for tonight he wanted to slip off that dress from her.  
  
+++  
  
When Roy visited Riza a week later, he brought one of his suits with him for her to try on. He sat on the bed and waited while she changed in the bathroom.   
  
Roy had expected it would take her a while to try on the clothes, though he didn’t mind that one bit—he wasn’t that quick in changing into his formal attire himself. He was afraid the clothes might be too big on Riza, but that shouldn’t be a problem as she would’ve let him know already if that was the case. Roy felt ridiculous worrying about that.  
  
The sound of the door opening distracted Roy from his thoughts. He jerked his head a little and gasped to himself upon seeing Riza dressed in his suit, which fits her perfectly. Definitely much better than he imagined.   
  
“Are the clothes comfortable for you?” Roy managed to ask while still feeling slightly speechless.   
  
Riza nodded. “They are. I can see why this is your favorite.”  
  
Roy still couldn’t take his eyes off from her. He rose from the bed and made a few steps until he was in front of Riza, his hands touching her cheeks.  
  
“Even in a suit you look amazing,” he told her before having his mouth met hers.  
  
The feeling of their bodies pressed together, of their delighted sounds in sync, of having Riza,  _Riza_  with him now… Roy was familiar with her for quite sometime, yet he felt there was more to discover. Already he had pulled the jacket and tie off from Riza with ease. When he began unbuttoning the vest and shirt next, he was reminded the few times when she undressed him like this, loving every moment of it. The roles were reversed tonight, but it didn’t felt weird to him at all. After he slipped off Riza’s bra from her shoulders, Roy broke the kiss and paused a moment so that Riza can also remove the shirt he was wearing. She snuck in a nip on the earlobe, which made him gave out a low groan.   
  
They soon fell on the bed together, Roy slowly kissing Riza and not wanting to stop. His fingers slid through her hair, always enjoying the silky feel of it.   
  
“It seems we’re still in our trousers,” Riza gestured from beneath him.  
  
Roy chuckled. “Well you’re wearing mine, but I get what you mean. If I may…”  
  
Unbuttoning and unzipping the trousers was much easier than fumbling with the vest and shirt, but wriggling them from her shapely hips,  _with her panties_ , was a task in and of itself. Riza raised her bottom from the bed and he tugged quickly, and finally they were off. When it was time for  _her_  to remove the remainder of his clothing, Riza did as he had done with her, and soon they were both bare.  
  
The both of them sat up and gazed at one another for a short moment. Roy wanted to say how beautiful she was, only the words to escape him; perhaps there was no need to say them. He pulled her into his lap and contented himself with kissing and nipping on her neck, her moans and her hands tugging onto his hair kept drawing him in.   
  
“Your hand, now,” Riza murmured, her voice in desperation.   
  
Willing to comply, Roy had his hand slid down between her legs, his fingers circling and stroking against her. Riza groaned and dug her fingernails onto his back, shooting jolts through Roy’s spine. When she arched her back, he pressed his mouth onto one of her breasts. Roy heard Riza let out another groan and that shocking feeling rushed inside him again.   
  
“Good enough for you, yet?” Roy asked before he sucked the other breast, his fingers sinking further inside.   
  
“Just move a little more…right there, yes, yes,” Riza panted in encouragement.  
  
He allowed himself to kiss her tenderly on the neck, the chin, and then the lips. As Roy continued touching her he felt Riza shuddering in pleasure against him and held her closer with one arm, never wanting to let her go.   
  
Eventually they parted from the kiss to gather their breath, Roy beaming at her.   
  
“I should wear your clothes more often,” Riza said, a smirk tugging onto her lips.  
  
Roy chuckled. “If you like, I can buy you a suit or let you keep one of mine.”   
  
“Thanks for the offer, but that’s unnecessary.” Riza gave Roy a quick kiss on the forehead. “You look better in a suit than me, anyway.”  
  
“I disagree.”  
  
A soft laugh escaped from Riza and before she could say anything Roy captured her lips, lying back on the mattress with her cradled to his chest. He briefly thought back to when Riza said she didn’t looked good in a suit compare to him, which was silly. In a dress or a suit, she was stunning either way.


End file.
